


I Don't Know, Derek. Why DON'T I Have a Husband?

by Sauric



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Pack - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pepperoni is the best pizza topping, Pizza, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauric/pseuds/Sauric
Summary: *at Stiles and Derek's house*Scott's kid: Uncle Stiles, why don't you have a wife?Stiles: Because I'm gay.Scott's kid: What does that mean?Stiles: It means I like boys, not girls.Scott's kid: Then why don't you have a husband?Stiles *looks to Derek who is in the kitchen minding his own business*: I don't know. Why DON'T I have a husband DEREK?(ladiekatie)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 330





	I Don't Know, Derek. Why DON'T I Have a Husband?

The pack is over for the weekend, Erica and Boyd's daughter Amelia chasing after Scott and Allison's son Tyson and Jackson and Ethan's son Carter while Derek and several other adults are in the kitchen, working on making pizza for everyone. After a while, Tyson leaves Carter and Amelia to it, flopping down on the couch next to Stiles, where the human is watching Die Hard because, "yes, Derek, it is a Christmas movie".

Tyson squints up at Stiles for a long while, until Stiles glances over, ruffling his hair.

"What's up, kiddo?"

Tyson sputters and bats at Stiles' hands, patting his hair down. "Uncle Stiles, why don't you have a wife?"

Stiles shrugs just a little, spotting his dad out of the corner of his eye where the older man sits in one of the Lazy Boy chairs, not-so-subtly watching them. 

"Because I'm gay."

Tyson's mouth twists into a confused frown. "What does that mean?"

"It means I like boys, not girls," Stiles replies, slinging an arm over Tyson's shoulders and pulling the warm little body against his side. Tyson settles in, cuddling against his uncle. He's quiet and thoughtful for a while before he leans up to look at Stiles again.

"Then why don't you have a husband?"

Stiles snorts, glancing in the direction of the kitchen, raising his voice a little unnecessarily. "I don't know. Why DON'T I have a husband, Derek?"

Derek emerges from the kitchen a moment later, making a face at Stiles. "Shut up and eat your pizza," he mutters, thrusting a tray of pizza in front of Stiles. Stiles takes note as a pink blush spreads high across Derek's cheeks, the tips of his ears coloring as well, and he opens his mouth to make a snarky retort as he looks down to check on the amount of pepperoni. There IS an optimal number and arrangement of pepperoni to make the best pizza, no matter what Derek says.

But he remains silent, the breath rushing out of him as he stares, mouth gaping, at his pizza. Written out on top in pepperoni, he reads, "Marry me?" Stiles looks from the pizza to Derek, back down to the pizza, and back up at Derek. He is distantly aware of the rest of the pack pushing into the living room and his dad muttering, "I guess we figured out how to get him to shut up."

The blush is spreading across Derek's face, deepening in color, and he fidgets nervously, pulling a ring box from his pocket as Tyson vibrates with excitement next to him. "Well?" the little boy whispers, nudging Stiles and jolting him out of his frozen state.

Stiles leaps to his feet, Scott surging forward to catch the pizza before it lands on the carpet, and then the human's arms and legs are wrapped tightly around Derek's upper body as he shrieks, "YES!", clinging tightly to Derek's neck as he kisses the sourwolf hard on the mouth.

When he finally leans back enough to catch his breath and slides back down to stand on his own two feet, Derek is smiling, wide and beautiful, as he reaches out to slide a slim band onto Stiles' left hand. Stiles' own smile is tremulous, tears in his eyes as he looks down at his shaking hand. The rest of the pack cheers around them, and Tyson rushes forward to hug Derek's leg.

"It worked, Uncle Derek! You were right!"

Stiles stares down at the little boy, stunned. "You got a kid involved in this?"

Derek shrugs, still smiling a little. "I wanted the pack here for it. I wanted--I wanted family here."

Stiles smirks cheekily, reaching out to tug on Derek's ear. "Pretty sure of yourself that I was gonna say yes."

"You were the one who wanted to know why you didn't have a husband," Derek shoots back, and when Stiles opens his mouth to snark at him, Derek just covers Stiles' mouth with his own. He'll just never tell his future father-in-law that this is his actual favorite way to shut his future husband up.


End file.
